


The Prize

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the dw100 'Lost' challenge- the Doctor loses, and the Master claims his prize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

The Master looked up, and the Doctor felt his hearts stop at the triumph in his eyes. "You lose, Doctor." he smirked.

The Doctor pushed his chair back. "You've made a mistake. I can't lose."

"Oh, I'm afraid you did, my dear Doctor." The Master rose and sauntered around the table, laid his hands on the Doctors shoulders, and whispered in his ear. "You lost. Do you remember what you owe me?"

The Doctor shivered. "Indeed I do." One hand slowly wandered up his chest, where he removed the Master's prize. "Though why you want my celery is beyond me."


End file.
